


I Refuse

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, short & sweet angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Nothing else mattered- not even her own life. He had to be okay. He had to.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	I Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> 33\. “I have a confession to make…”  
> 36\. “Don’t ever do that again.”

The bullets continued to rain down. The screeching of metal shredding behind them echoing in her ears- silenced only by the throbbing pulse ringing at her ear drums.

She ignored the piercing pain at her right side. Ignored the feeling of thousands of tiny knives twisting into her side as she knelt down. Ignored the rolling of nausea build up at the taste of iron on her tongue as her hands found his shoulder. Ignored the crimson liquid dripping down her chin as it mixed with the growing dark maroon stain on a balled up beige sweater putting pressure on his wound. Ignored the shooting, sharp ache tearing apart her side as she shouted tirelessly for help, her voice seemingly drowned out in the deserted midnight air.

Nothing else mattered- not even her own life. _He had to be okay. He had to._

* * *

The steady rhythmic beeping threatened his sanity. An computerized sound that bounced around his skull. The hollow echo laughing at his despair.

Yet he clung to that hellish rhythm like it was the air he needed to breathe- like it was life itself. The simple reassurance that it’s plain harmony meant there was still hope.

Hope that he desperately craved.

He whispered to the quiet white walls, head bowed, “I have a confession to make...” swallowing the tears that rose in his throat, “I can’t-“ his voice cracked- “I can’t” _lose you_ , he couldn’t even manage to speak into existence. Saying the words aloud giving truth to it’s possible reality. 

Nick peer up through wet eyelashes at the ashen face framed with glowing golden locks, and he refused to believe she wouldn’t wake up. Her selfless behavior jeopardized everything he held dear— _her_. The irony of their actions in reverse from only a year ago not lost on him.

Gripping her cold hand, avoiding the delicately placed tubing, he squeezed gently. His voice not louder than a whisper, “Don’t ever do that again. We’re even know, okay?” The tears fell freely as he took in the woman he may never get to tell he loved and let the rawness he felt come pouring out, “I refuse to lose you, Ellie. I can’t- I love you too much.”

_She had to be okay. She had to._


End file.
